Electrified vehicles including hybrid-electric vehicles (HEVs) and battery electric vehicles (BEVs) rely on a traction battery to provide power to a traction motor for propulsion and a power inverter therebetween to convert battery DC power to AC power used by the traction motor. To aid in charging of certain traction batteries, an external charger or charge station may supply charge current.